Scrumptious, Scottish Cowboys
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: One-shot for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Bella, Alice and Rose go on holiday to Scotland before college and meet some rather scrumptious cowboys at one of the local bars. Lemony goodness ensue All human, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Scrumptious Scottish Cowboys**

**Sexy Edward Contest**

**SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow (Laura)**

**Foreign Edward**

**Both OOC All Human**

**Bella POV**

**Decided to give Jayeliwood's contest a shot, lemons are involved. Read and hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Edward and Bella**

I don't know if it was the amount of alcohol I had consumed, the fact that I was on holiday and would never see the guy again or the pure sex appeal that ooze off this guy but I wanted him. I wanted him _**bad**_.

**Three weeks before**

Myself, Alice and Rose had decided on going on vacation before starting college. We couldn't decided on where we wanted to go so we ended up grabbing a vacation book, closing our eyes, flicking through the pages and randomly stopping on a page.

"Stop!" Alice and Rose yelled. I slammed my hand between the pages of the book and cracked an eye open.

_Scotland offers a variety or different cultural, historical and modern sites to see including:- The Loch Ness Monster, Edinburgh Castle -_

"Looks like we're going to Scotland girls." I smiled over at them.

"Aw man." Alice groaned. "The weather is as bad as Forks."

"Damn." Rose sighed.

"Well I think it will be fun, I can't wait to go on a hunt for Nessie!" I clapped my hands.

--

"I can't believe we have been standing staring at the water for over an hour and haven't seen the slightest hint of Nessie." Rose whined beside me.

"I freezing my bleeps off here Bells, can we just go now." Alice bounced on the spot trying to keep warm

"Fine." We followed the rest of the tourist group over to the small café. "What's on the agenda for tonight." I asked Alice, she had planned every minute of our three week vacation and tonight was out last night in Inverness.

"Well there is this cute little club in the Inverness brochure called Cactus Jacks, _the Scottish version of Coyote Ugly_, so it says here." She read out in a terrible Sean Connery Scottish accent.

"Yeah maybe we might find some sexy Scottish boys to hook up with." Rose looked into the distance dreamily.

"Well it settled then, Cactus Jacks tonight!" Alice clapped her hands and did a little dance in her seat.

We took the boat trip down the Loch Ness into Inverness and still saw nothing, I swear the Scots probably only made the whole thing up to get people to visit.

We got the bus back into the town and walked a couple of blocks to our small hotel that was situated right in the middle of the town. It was a Saturday night so the streets were full with clubbers in skimpy outfits waiting in queues to get into bars.

"Lets skip dinner and just head straight out." Rose suggested.

"Fine by me, I'm not that hungry anyways." I shrugged.

I looked in the mirror and shook my head. What was I doing? The outfit was far from my usual jeans and shirt attire. Alice had handed me a very short blue dress with a beaded neck that looped and left a whole showing quite a bit of my cleavage.

"Come on Bella, no one knows you, live a little." I told myself.

"You ready Bells?" Rose shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself. "Just coming." I shouted back. I looked in the mirror one last time smoothing out my dress and fluffing up my hair.

"Woo woo." Alice and Rose called when I walked out of the room.

"C'mon." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse before heading out the door.

"Right, do you want to go straight to Cactus Jacks or make a few stops on the way?" Alice asked as we walked out the electric doors and out into the cold night air.

"Stops." Rose and I both answered.

"So there's a place called Hootenanny we could go to."

"I like the name, lets go." Rose grabbed our arms and walked off.

"We need to go left Rose." Alice spoke up.

We all giggled, turned left and walked down the street. We got a few cat calls from a group of drunk men outside a dirty looking pub and quickly shuffled past. We were about halfway down the street when the sound of live music filled the street and people shouting and singing.

We stopped outside a dark red building the name 'Hotannany' written along the top in gold writing.

"Hello ladies." A monster of a man smiled at us. "Can I see some I.D?"

"Sure." Alice held out her driving license and smiled sweetly. You had to love Scotland - a drinking age of 18.

"Oh Americans." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well have fun at Hoot's ladies." He stood aside and let us walk in.

I could make out the sound of bagpipes as we walked further inside, the band was playing in the corner. I followed Rose as she made a bee line for the bar.

"3 whiskeys, straight." She smiled at the bartender who winked and nodded his head.

"What!? I'm not drinking straight whiskey." I yelled over the music.

"Oh come on Bells, live a little." Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar. I looked to Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

"Great." I muttered to myself.

The bar tender came back with three glass filled with the honey coloured alcohol. Rose handed over the money and handed out the drinks.

"On the count of three. One . . .Two . . .Three."

I closed my eyes and tipped the glass to my mouth letting the liquid slip down my throat, at first it wasn't too bad but then the burning after taste hit me. I scrunched my face up and shook my head.

"Blah." We all shuddered together.

The music stopped and another tune started, the crowd cheered and started dancing and twirling each other around. Alice pulled us into the crowd as we joined in. A few older men started dancing around us twirling us around and passing us on to another. We ordered a few more drinks and carried on dancing with the men. I was surprisingly enjoying myself when the music came to an end and the band took a break.

We decided to take that as our time to go to another bar. We waved goodbye to the men we had danced with - John, James, Davie and the monster of a man at the door and headed down the street to another bar. It wasn't as good as hootenanny's so we decided to go straight to Cactus Jacks.

We had had a few drinks by now and it took as a while to find the bar. We had to walk down a dingy alley and found it at the end. There was a long queue at the door so we joined and slowly moved up.

"Hey! Pixie girl!" Alice's head shot up and she scanned the crowd for the voice that had no doubt shouted for her. She had been called a pixie that many times.

"YEAH!" She shouted back.

"Come here!" I saw a large arm wave and we pulled out of the queue and went in the direction of the arm. It was attached to another monster of a guy, he had dark curly hair and masses of muscles.

"Wanna skip the queue?" He quirked a smile.

"Sure." She quipped.

"Well if me and my friends can get a dance with you saucy ladies later then you can go in, free of charge." He smiled and winked at Rose.

Alice looked back at me asking if it was okay. I shrugged my shoulders and Rose nodded her head furiously not taking her eyes away from the bouncer.

"Sure." She smiled.

He stamped out hands leaving a black cactus on our hands and pulled back the red rope to let us in the bar.

"DOORS CLOSED." He shouted and everyone groaned. "BOOHOO GO HOME!" He shouted back at the crowd and closed the doors behind us. "Welcome to Cactus Jack's ladies."

Strobe lights were flashing in different colours as the bodies on the floor pulsated with the beat of the dance music. The heat hit me and I instantly needed a drink to cool me down. We walked towards the bar to order some drinks, we were just about to get served when the DJ stopped the music.

"Ladies and some of you gentlemen I would like to introduce our favourite men . . . The Cactus Jack Cowboys." The DJ shouted over the club.

The crowd went wild, girls and scarily quite a few guys, were screaming at the top of their lungs as the club lights dimmed and three figures walked along the bar as Kidd Rock's 'So Hott' blasted through the speakers.

The stopped, spread out along the bar and pulled out lassos and began twirling them. I suddenly got shoved forward and crushed against the bar.

"You know what happens now party people, lasso us some sexy participants boys."

I held onto Rose and Alice as we got shoved back and forth with the crowd but quickly lost grip of them. Spot lights came on the figures and I recognised one of them straight away. The bouncer but he wasn't the one that grabbed my attention.

I found myself glued to watching the guy in the middle, his hair was a bronze/coppery colour and he had piercing green eyes that probed into me making my knees got to Jell-O and melt at the sight of him. All he wore were a brown pair of chaps with tiny black shorts underneath, a matching waist coat and cowboy hat. Dear lord that chest was making me drool.

"Wooooooooo!" I found myself screaming like a school girl with a crush.

Rose and Alice looked at me worried but I didn't care, I shook my head and screamed louder jumping up and down with the crowd. I suddenly stopped screaming when I felt something fall on me and looked down to see a rope around me.

"Reel 'em in boys." The DJ shouted and I felt myself get tugged forward. "Now the fun begins." He shouted and I felt the colour drain from my face as the sexy cowboy pulled the rope and dragged me forward.

I couldn't look away from his eyes as he pulled me up off the floor and onto the bar with him. He pulled me close to his chest and smiled wickedly. I turned to see that Rose had been caught my the bouncer and Alice by the other cowboy.

"What's your name?" The guy asked me and all I could do was stare and him and smile like an idiot. "Hello? Your name?" He asked shaking me slightly.

"Oh, um Bella." I blushed as he smiled. He laughed and stroked my cheek softly.

"Who are your volunteers boys?" The DJ asked.

"My lovely lady is called Beautiful Bella." My cowboy spoke into a microphone that appeared in his hand.

"Mine is Raunchy Rosie." The bouncer called out and the crowd cat called.

"And mine is Appealing Ali." He licked his lips.

"Well boys get your lovely ladies ready for their treat."

My cowboy jumped down off and went behind the bar and patted the bar. I tried to gracefully sit down but ended up losing my balance halfway down and falling back. The crowd pushed me back into a sitting position as I watched him go to the other two and speak between themselves then come back to me.

"You or me?" He shouted into my ear. I looked at him confused with the answer. "Do you want me to give you a treat or do _you_ want to give _me_ a treat?" He smiled wickedly and I felt heat pool in my legs and butterflies kick in.

"You." I said breathlessly.

"Right answer, lay down." He smiled and went off and grabbed a bottle of tequila, salt and lime wedges.

"Right Eddie boy you're up first." I heard the DJ speak but didn't really focus.

So his name was Eddie, I like it. He smiled and me before softly pushing me back so I was lying along the bar. His fingers trailed up my left leg, tickling the skin and leaving a tingling trail in their wake. He pushed the bottom of my dress up further making me squirm uncomfortably.

"Relax, enjoy it." He whispered and I was instantly soothed.

I looked out a the crowd and a girl with short red hair was staring dreamily at Eddie.

"I SO wish I was you." She shouted and I felt a boastful grin hit my lips.

"Oh." I gasped when I felt Eddie's warm tongue trail up my thigh stopping dangerously close to my panties. I felt the salt being poured over the invisible trail and a wedge of lime being put in between my lips.

"3 . . .2 . . .1!" The crowd cheered.

He smiled and me sinfully before ducking his head and I felt his tongue run up my leg again. I couldn't help but arch my back and bite on the wedge of lime at the feeling, wanting him to keep going passed the line of salt.

He knocked back the shot of tequila and brought his face down to mine and licked to stray droplet of lime juice running down my chin before taking the lime out of my lips and into his.

My heart was hammering in my chest by now and it was the only thing I could hear. I kept my eyes focused on him as he took the lime out his mouth and smiled crookedly at me before swinging my legs around and lifting me up so I was facing him. I held onto his shoulders for stability as the room spun around me.

I watched as Alice and Rose got body shots done to them but I couldn't help but glance back at Eddie every now and again and blush when he would be staring back at me.

"Well that was a show and a half people but lets get back to the raving and let the boys dance for us."

The crowd cheered as the strobe lights and thumping music came back on. Eddie lifted me off the bar and took my hand in his as he pulled me to the side of the bar.

"I'll get my dance from you later." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek lightly and opened the bar door for me to go to Rose and Alice who were waiting and looking rather flustered to say the least.

They grabbed a hand each and pulled me in the direction of the bathroom where the music died down was practically deserted.

"That was HOT." Rose looked at me and fanned herself dramatically when we stopped in front of the sinks.

"Damn right it was." Alice's eyes bugged out making me blush.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"Right since this our last night lets have fun, do whatever we want, give in to all the sexiness these guys are offering and love every minute of it." Alice ordered us.

Alice put her hand in the middle of us. I shot my hand in instantly putting it on top of hers and Rose putting hers on top of mine.

"Right lets go out there and make them jealous." Rose smiled wickedly and went to the mirror to quickly check herself.

As soon as the door opened the music hit me and I swayed over to the bar to get a drink. I ordered cocktails for the three of us and watched as Eddie danced on the bar a couple of people along from me.

His eyes met mine and I tried to smile seductively at him, his lips tugged up at one side causing him to smile crookedly and sway his hips as he danced to the music. I handed over the money for the drinks and handed them out to the girls. We all walked into the dance floor and danced between ourselves.

After a good few drinks I was really starting to let loose and enjoy myself. I closed my eyes and swayed to the music when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hot breath on the back of my neck.

"You look so damn hot right now." His velvety voice purred in my ear making me smile.

I opened my eyes and turned in his arms to see Eddie in a dark green t-shirt and black jeans looking absolutely gorgeous. I downed the rest of my cocktail and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I think the amount of alcohol helped my self esteem as I leaned forward to kiss him. His lips moved against mine softly and his tongue slipped out causing me to gasp and it slipped into my mouth. It brushed against mine and I sagged into him, I was putty in his hands.

His hands travelled down to my hips as he helped them sway against his to the music. We danced together for a couple of songs before breaking apart when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Rose looking rather dishevelled.

"I'm going off with Emmett." She jabbed her finger back to the bouncer who waved. "I'll meet you at the hotel later." She gave me a quick kiss and skipped off as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked off.

"Would you like a drink?" Eddie shouted into my ear.

"Vodka and coke." I shouted back as he nodded and headed to the bar. Alice choose this time to pop out of nowhere with her little cowboy.

"Bells, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Bells." She gestured between us.

"Hey." We both smiled and waved to each other.

"Jasper invited me back to his for a couple drinks." She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "I'll be back by the end of the night, okay?"

I nodded as she gave me a kiss and walked off into the crowd with Jasper.

"Here you go." Eddie came back with my drink and I thanked him and took a big gulp.

I needed some Dutch courage if I was going to do something with a complete stranger. I downed the glass and but it down on a table beside us. I pulled the collar of his t-shirt and brought his ear to my lips.

"Lets go." I shouted.

He nodded his head and downed his glass before taking my hand and leading me out of the club. I shivered as we walked out the doors and Eddie placed his jacket over my bare shoulders.

"Thanks." I smiled and for a second got lost in his good looks.

"No problem, I just live along this road if you wanna go back to mine?"

"Sure." I said timidly.

"Cool."

He smiled and pulled me along the street and stooped outside an apartment block. He pulled out a key to open the front door and led me up the stairs. We stopped outside apartment 10 and I felt the butterflies kick in overtime.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered as we walked into his apartment. It was a little on the small side but it looked homey.

"Vodka, straight." I said.

He poured as both a shot of vodka and we both knocked them back, grimacing at the burning after taste.

Before I could think twice about what I was doing I lunged forward closing the space between us and crashed my lips against his. It wasn't like the kiss in the club it was aggressive and savage.

I moaned against him and grabbed the hem of his shirt tugging it upwards and over his head. His lips crashed back on to mine as soon as the shirt was over his head. I flung it behind me and let my hands roam over his smooth, hard chest. I tugged at the belt on his jeans.

"Bella." He groaned my name and the heat pooled in my legs again. Just the sound of him saying my name made me wet for him. He grabbed me by the back side and gently squeezed each cheek.

"Hmm." I hummed and wrapped my legs around him.

He walked back and I felt a wall hit my back. His hands skimmed around to my thighs and up my dress making me wither in anticipation at the path his fingers were following. They reached my heated centre and his thumb stroked down my sensitive area through the material of my panties.

"Oh god." I moaned and arched back against the wall.

He pulled down the offending piece of material and his thumb pushed against my clit making me whimper and moan as he rubbed and teased me. My eyes rolled back in to my head as my toes curled and my muscles contracted sending me over the top.

"Fuck." I whimpered and collapsed against Eddie panting heavily.

"Don't tire on me now." Edward spoke sternly lifting my chin up and capturing my lips in his for a passionate kiss.

"I'm just getting started." I smiled and tugged on his zipper pulling awkwardly at his jeans and boxers.

He groaned as I grabbed his hard erection in my hand and placed it at my entrance rolling my hips teasing him a little.

"Holy fuck." He breathed and sucked on the skin in my neck and slid into me causing me to gasp as he filled me completely. He stilled as I adjusted to his size and grabbed at his hair pulling slightly at the roots. His hands ran up my stomach to my breasts massaging them.

"No bra." He hissed and brought his lips back up to me.

He thrust his tongue into my mouth as he withdrew and pumped back into me. I met his thrusts as he grew faster and my breathing became laboured and shallow. We both threw our heads back as the knots in my stomach tightened and loosened sending an overwhelming ecstasy throughout my body. His body went rigid as he thrust unevenly and groaned as he came.

"Fuck." He breathed and rested his head against mine.

"Tell me about it." I panted out and smiled.

"Ready for round two?" He smiled and threw me onto the bed.

There was no way I was going to forget this vacation in a hurry.


	2. One Horney Hallow's Eve Entry

Hey everyone

I know I haven't written anything in a while so just if you guys were wanting to read something of mine I have an entry in Breath-of-Twilight's One Horney Hallow's Eve, Halloween Countdown. I don't know when my story will be posted but there a bunch of other good authors that have written one-shots too so I would recommend it. The link's below if you want to check it out

Laura

Xxx

One Horney Hallow's Eve


End file.
